Love Letters
by Dotchi13
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and (RTN) Ino Yamanaka. Shy. Bullied. You get the point. But I like it this way. And today, Hinata and Ino get a letter from an admirer. Wait, 2? 3? More? Arrgh! WHAT IS GOING ON! Warning: This is not Inox Hinata. Actually, should this be a warning?


Hinata Hyuuga and (RTN) Ino Yamanaka. Shy. Bullied. Yeah, we get the point. But I like it this way.

And today, she and Ino gets a note each. From an admirer. Wait, 2? 3? More? Arrgh! WHAT'S GOING OOONNNN?!

Alright, second story ever and my first romance story unless I decide to add. And to tell you, Evil Tobi or Madara as they call him, and foolish Tobi are two different people.

Disclaimer: Do I wear a T-shirt that says ' I own Naruto?' No? Then I guess I don't.

Hinata Hyuuga was always picked on by Sakura Haruno and her accomplise Karin. Ino was her only friend and was as Shy as she was (Yes, RTN Ino makes her appearance) and was picked on alomost as much as Hinata. However, they were not getting bullied this very day because it was Valentine's Day and both Ino and Hinata stood back as Sakura and Karin were rained on with praises from boys. Ino and Hinata felt dejected till they opened their lockers and inside were Love Letters. Ino and Hinata both blushed at them and looked at each other blushing before they nodded to each other, promising that they would open it when they were headed to the Insane asylum where they worked (I really think they would do this for the compassion of others, don't flame).

Later, after school had ended, Hinata and Ino stood outside and Hinata and Ino fanned out their Letters. " L-Let us pick out each others, alright?" Asked Ino. Hinata nodded, "H-Hai." Ino leaned in and picked a letter and handed it to Hinata. Hinata tore it open and read aloud, blush covering her face, somehow managing to read with barely a stutter,

" Dear Hinata-hime, Tobi find himself in wanting of your presence ever since Tobi first met you. Tobi invites you and your friend to his castle for the upcoming gathering. Tobi hopes you can attend. Stay Kawaii, Yours truly, Tobi."

Hinata smiled gently at how kiddish it was, she then pointed at one of Ino's and Ino opened one and read,

" Dear Ino-hime,

I know my foolish twin brother Tobi hadn't sent you an invitation directly, but I took it up upon myself to invite you. It would brighten my day for such a lovely woman such as yourself at the party.

Yours truly,

Madara Uchiha."

That was when the girls felt a tingling sensation that went from their toes so their eye balls and made them tickle.

When the shy girls felt them in their eyes balls they closed their eyees and rubbed their eyes to get the sensation away and from the tingling in their toes it felt like they weren't standing on anything.

They opened their eyes and gasped.

They weren't outside anymore.

They were inside a house with polished wooden floors and delicate paper doors.

" Hinata-hime, Ino-hime."

They turned to see a man bowing before them.

" H-Hello."

The man looked at them weirdly before tanding up, which mad them feel small at his height as his eyes were lime green surrounded by red, his face covered with a cloth as he said, " The men are ready to take you to the Uchiha castle."

They bowed lightly, " Th-Thank you..."

" Kakuzu." They nodded to him before Hinata and Ino looked at each other, seeing kimono's they fainted.

Alright! First chapter!

Real Ino: That sucked.

Dotchi: Ino why are you so mean to me?!

Ino: Why in the Hell did you make me like that... * Cuss* from RTN?!

Dotchi: Ino! Not on the Author's Note! Anyways, Read and Review, and I would like to ask requests from anyone for the people had written the other Valentine letters, and a theme to wth it! Like for example, at the moment,

Tobi and Madara's Letter's = Into the past where castles and lords and everything in lets say 1500's exsisted. Maybe dragons and mythical creatures if you want them.

Maybe even OC's but must give a name of the letter writer, to whom (Ex Like Gaara writes to Hinata) and the theme of where Hinata and Ino are transported.

But I will not bring in Naruto. No matter how many people ask, I will not put Naruto with Hinata.


End file.
